


El cumpleaños de Tony

by VanimaSpot



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengerlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/VanimaSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante los dos años que Sherlock no estuvo, John fue llamado a ser parte de los Avengers.<br/>Ahora es el cumpleaños de Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cumpleaños de Tony

John adora los domingos. No tiene que ir a la clínica, se puede despertar tarde y lo mejor de todo es que los asesinos también descansan los domingos. Podía descansar todo lo que quería y más que los siguientes días eran libres para él. John se había despertado a las nueve, desayunado con calma y hasta había logrado bañarse sin que nadie lo molestara o apresurara. Sherlock había decidido acostarse a las 6 de la mañana y todavía no daba señales de vida.

El doctor aprovechó y se sentó a ver una película. Cuando esta ya iba terminando sintió una presencia, pero no cualquiera. Pasos ligeros hacían crujir el piso de madera. John sabía quién era, por lo tanto continuó viendo la película, aunque ya sabía cómo iba a terminar. A veces ser amigo de Sherlock y aprender de él no era tan divertido, más cuando se trataba de deducir la trama de series o finales de películas.

John seguía viendo la película desde el sillón grande cuando sintió unas manos delgadas tocar sus hombros. El doctor sonrió y esperó que las manos continuaran. Estas bajaron hasta su pecho y luego se movieron hasta acomodarse alrededor de él. John sintió como lo abrazaban suavemente. Para devolver el gesto, John llevó sus manos hacia las otras y las agarró, para luego apretarlas un poco. Luego levantó su vista y sonrió a quien lo abrazaba. Le devolvieron una sonrisa también.

-Hola, Tasha- saludó para luego preguntar- ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

La mujer sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Este último luego se acomodó en el sillón para darle espacio a la pelirroja. Ella se sentó a su derecha.

-Venía a informarte sobre el cumpleaños de Tony-respondió la mujer sin más.

-¿Acaso no era más fácil enviarme un mensaje y ya?-preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta.

-Él quería asegurarse de que el mensaje te llegara- sonrió Natasha llevando su mano a tocar el cabello de John y jugar con él.

-¡Que atento!- rió el rubio- Aunque creo más bien que los enviaron a ambos para asegurarse de que yo fuera. No solo eso, sino a llevarme a rastras si me negaba.

-Buena deducción-dijo un hombre desde las escaleras.

John volvió a ver al otro con una sonrisa y estiró los brazos hacia este. El hombre entró a la sala y se tiró encima de John para abrazarlo.

-¡Clint! - dijo entusiasmado el rubio mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Luego de soltarse, Barton se acomodó en el brazo del sillón, a la izquierda de John. La conversación se llevó entre los tres unos quince minutos. Alguno decía algo y los tres se reían al mismo tiempo, mientras al otro lado del apartamento alguien comenzaba a despertarse. Luego de 5 minutos más Sherlock entró a la sala, con afán de demandar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que encontró no lo dejó preguntar. John estaba en medio de dos personas, una mujer que jugaba con el cabello de John y un hombre sentado en el brazo del sillón, con su mano en el respaldo, detrás de John. Sherlock podía no ver constantemente las noticias, pero no era imposible notar que la Viuda Negra y Hawkeye estaban en su sala.

-¡Sherlock!- la voz de John le recordó que podían verlo- Perdón por despertarte. Ya te hago algo de comer.

El doctor se levantó de su lugar, dejando al hombre y la mujer solos. Sherlock pudo notar como el hombre lo veía un poco molesto y la mujer le sonreía amablemente. John entró a la cocina y comenzó a preparar té y unas tostadas. Sherlock lo siguió dentro de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas, escuchando mientras John hablaba.

-¿Qué hacen dos asesinos en nuestra sala?- preguntó el detective, todavía procesando la información que acababa de recopilar apenas los vio.

-Ellos tienen nombre y son Natasha y Clint. Son amigos. - decía mientras ponía a calentar el agua- Y venían a decirme sobre un cumpleaños. Al parecer tengo que irme por unos días.

-Él puede ir también-dijo Natasha entrando a la cocina- Claro, si él quiere.

John frunció el ceño viendo a la mujer pero no dijo nada, luego miró a Sherlock esperando una respuesta. Sherlock volvió a ver a John, levantando una ceja y comunicando su pregunta "¿Dónde?". Ninguno de ellos notó cuando el arquero entró a la cocina todavía con cara molesta.

-La torre Stark-dijo sin rodeos el doctor, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Sherlock. Sabía que si no iba al grano Sherlock le reclamaría.

-La torre de los Vengadores John- se quejó Clint desde la puerta- Todavía lo sigues diciendo mal.

-Sí, aun después de casi dos años- dijo la pelirroja entrando hasta donde John.

-Y ustedes todavía siguen siendo un infantil y una "Babushka"- tiró de vuelta John con una mueca.

Natasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego lo ignoró y tomó una taza con té. John había preparado una más aparte de la de Sherlock. Obviamente esta iba a ser solo para Natasha, ya que Clint y azúcar no era una buena combinación. John le pasó a Sherlock el té y luego preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir?

Sherlock consideró la situación. Sabía que John había sido parte de S.H.I.E.L.D durante los dos años que él estuvo persiguiendo la red de inteligencia de Moriarty. Lo único que Mycroft logró encontrar sobre el tema fue que John había ido a Estados Unidos a un tipo de convención para doctores durante seis meses. Luego de ese tiempo John no volvió, lo que llevó a Mycroft a investigar llevándolo hasta los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D.

El mayor de los Holmes no pudo conseguir más información, al parecer un software muy potente se lo impedía. Además, desde que Sherlock había vuelto (2 meses atrás) John no había dicho nada de su estadía en otro continente. Se comportaba como si los dos años que pasaron el no hubiera salido de Londres nunca. Al igual que no conociera a los Vengadores, pero ahora estaba frente a él hablando normalmente con la Viuda Negra y Hawkeye, como si los conociera de por vida. Eso le molestaba y por lo mismo respondió que:

-Sí. Sería interesante conocer a los salvadores del mundo.

Clint cambió su rostro a una máscara seria, sin mostrar sus pensamientos. Natasha por su parte ignoró a los demás y continuó con su té. Sherlock continuó clasificando la información que acababa de adquirir, al igual que ordenando todo lo que tenía que probar estando fuera de Londres. Le intrigaba inmensamente la relación de John con los Vengadores. Quería saber que exactamente hizo para ganarse el cariño de aunque sea dos de los asesinos más brillantes del mundo.

Ninguno de los que estaba en la cocina logró ver como John suspiraba resignado y pensaba en cómo iba a terminar su viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sherlock paseaba de un lado a otro, observando botones y tocando algunos. Por supuesto, John se mantuvo detrás de él en todo momento cuidando de que no los llevara a tener un accidente. Cuando Sherlock intentó tocar el botón que abría la puerta del avión John lo detuvo y lo obligó a sentarse. Bueno, no era la primera vez que salía volando de un avión a kilómetros del suelo, pero no era algo que quería revivir. Por su parte, Sherlock notó que John conocía cada uno de los botones del avión y que al parecer la idea de salir de uno en movimiento no le agradaba del todo.

El detective también pudo notar más la relación entre sus tres acompañantes. Ninguno respetaba el espacio personal del otro, aunque era algo que no podía discutir porque él también lo hacía. Pero era la primera vez que veía a John relajado cuando alguien invadía su espacio. Ni siquiera con Lestrade o con el mismo detective estaba 100% relajado. Ambos Vengadores pasaban constantemente teniendo contacto con John. De diez veces, ocho pasaban acercándose a él, ya sea tocándose hombro con hombro o tocándolo con las manos.

De las dos horas de viaje que llevaban, Natasha había pasado alrededor de media hora tocando el cabello de John y quince minutos apoyando su hombro con el del doctor. Clint lo hacía en menor medida ya que este llevaba el avión, pero Sherlock sabía que si este tuviera la oportunidad tendría alrededor del mismo porcentaje que la mujer.

John por su parte dejaba que los otros dos mantuvieran contacto con él. De vez en cuando devolvía algún toque, pero era más el que recibía el afecto que él que lo daba. Y ni que decir cuando llegaron a la torre de los Vengadores. En el aeropuerto un hombre, Happy, los recogió y saludó efusivamente a John. Cuando llegaron a la torre el Capitán América y Bruce Banner los esperaban en la planta baja. Steve abrazó con fuerza a John hasta levantarlo del suelo, en cambio Bruce lo abrazó fraternalmente. Cuando subieron al último piso, Thor también abrazó a John, hasta lo hizo girar.

Luego de cada saludo efusivo hacía John, el doctor presentó a Sherlock. El detective en un principio pensó que lo iban a ver como un bicho raro, lo que normalmente sucede, pero no fue así. Cada uno lo saludó casi de la misma manera. Le sonrieron y le tendieron la mano, para luego decirle algo a John como:

-Entonces este es el famoso hombre que John no para de mencionar- dijo Thor mientras le daba un  apretón de manos al detective.

Y John respondía lo mismo:

-No lo menciono constantemente.

-Qué bueno que volvió del Valhalla-agregó el dios.

-Lástima que no comió lo suficiente antes de volver-bromeó John para luego caminar al centro de la sala.

Luego de las introducciones John decidió sentarse, pero apenas iba llegando al sillón Barton lo detuvo.

-Espera, tengo que enseñarte algo en la arquería-dijo mientras agarraba del brazo a John y lo jalaba.

El doctor volvió a ver a Sherlock, pensando en dejarlo solo o no. El detective vio la cara de preocupación de John para luego ver como esta se relajaba y se dejaba llevar por el otro hombre. A su lado el doctor Banner le había hecho una señal a John, asegurándole que cuidaría al detective.

-¡No hagan ninguna explosión!-gritó antes de desaparecer tras una puerta.

-Bueno señor Holmes- llamó Bruce- ¿Le gustaría conocer el laboratorio?

Sherlock lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir, todavía estaba ocupado deduciendo cual fue el rol de John en el lugar. No pudo ser parte del equipo porque no tenía ningún tipo de poder, tampoco era como que conociera desde antes a alguno de ellos. Había una posibilidad y era que John se encargaba de las heridas de los Vengadores. Era posible, pero John no era del tipo de doctor que luego de unas cuantas sesiones sería tan amigable con un paciente y no era que los Vengadores constantemente pasaban heridos. Sus ideas se detuvieron apenas entró al laboratorio.

El lugar era extenso, con varias mesas a lo largo. Cada una estaba llena de químicos y al parecer uno que otro experimento en proceso. Había un estante con químicos, dos frascos por cada químico y con la etiqueta correspondiente. Era un pequeño paraíso al otro lado del mundo. El detective comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, viendo cada uno de los experimentos y haciendo anotaciones mentales para él mismo y tal vez compartir. No tocaba nada, aunque John dijera que Sherlock no sabía lo que era respetar las pertenencias de los demás, cuando se trataba de experimentos de otros genios sabía no meterse con estos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de casi una hora en la arquería haciendo una competencia con Clint, John se encaminó al laboratorio. Al entrar encontró a Bruce y Sherlock viendo una muestra en el microscopio, para luego hablar entre ellos y Bruce apuntaba una que otra información en una hoja. Al parecer ambos hombres estaban muy concentrados porque no notaron a John, así que este aprovechó y se paseó por el lugar. Había nuevos experimentos y una que otra nueva mancha negra, donde alguna vez hubo una explosión o un incendio. Muy poco había cambiado el lugar en tan solo 5 meses, era como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-¡John!- llamó Sherlock de manera entusiasmada.

El doctor se acercó y dejó que ambos hombres explicaran lo que estaban haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

John estaba en la cocina preparando té mientras tanto el detective estaba sentado a un lado, en la isla a la par de la cocina, viendo como su amigo se movía en el lugar con familiaridad. Le sorprendió ver que había bolsas de té en el lugar y específicamente el tipo de té que John tomaba y uno que otro favorito de Sherlock.

-Muy bien, pregunta-dijo John mientras sacaba dos tazas.-Mycroft tuvo que haberte dicho algo en algún momento.

-Solo lo que logró encontrar, al parecer alguien le impedía llegar a más información- soltó al momento el detective- Al parecer un tipo de software muy avanzado.

John sonrió ante esto, conociendo muy bien a cual software se refería. El rubio dejó calentando el agua y se acercó más a Sherlock, colocándose frente a él y recostándose a la mesa.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué llegaste a este lugar. Sé que eres doctor, pero los Vengadores no pasan constantemente lastimados. -continuó hablando el detective luego de un silencio- Entonces, ¿Cuál fue realmente tú rol en este lugar?

-Muy bien, lo haré resumido entonces y desde el inicio -suspiró el otro hombre- Cuando estaba en el colegio conocí a un hombre, Phil Coulson. Apenas nos conocimos nos llevamos de maravilla, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Luego nos separamos pero seguimos en contacto, me confió algunas misiones y con quienes trabajaba. Me hizo prometer que si el faltaba alguna vez, yo tendría que tomar su lugar y así fue. Él estaba trabajando con los Vengadores cuando su avión fue atacado. Phil salió herido y me mandaron a llamar para cumplir mi promesa. Entonces me convertí en el encargado de los Vengadores. Además…

El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar porque la tetera eléctrica sonó. John fue hasta esta y sirvió el agua en las tazas. Quiso continuar hablando mientras preparaba el té pero unos pasos llamaron su atención. Tony se acercaba a la cocina mientras bostezaba. John lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír. El moreno entró al lugar, ignorando por completo a Sherlock y cayendo en una rutina. Abrió una gaveta y sacó el azúcar, para luego abrir otra y sacar miel. Ambas cosas se las dio a John, para luego pasar sus manos por la cintura del rubio y recostar su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, viendo la escena un poco incómodo, ambas actitudes un poco extrañas en él. John terminó de colocar miel a uno de los tés, le dio una palmadita a una de las manos de Tony, haciendo que este se separara y levantara la vista. Tomó su té y luego salió de la cocina. Los otros dos lo siguieron con la vista, hasta que pasó las puertas del elevador.

-¿Jarvis?- llamó John en ese instante.

-Si doctor, el señor Steve ya sabe que Tony va para abajo-respondió una voz omnisciente en el cuarto, sorprendiendo al detective.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer.

-¿John?-el detective no preguntó demasiado ya que el rubio sabía a lo que se refería.

-Él es Jarvis. Tony fue quien lo creó. Es un software bastante inteligente-respondió con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la taza a Sherlock.- El mismo que le hizo la vida imposible a Mycroft.

La conversación que estaban teniendo los dos antes fue completamente olvidada por Sherlock, quien se entretuvo preguntando a Jarvis como funcionaba.


End file.
